The Monstrous Tactics of Kabuto
by Sonata3rdSeat
Summary: This is a story I am writing obviously about Naruto. It may just shock you. 2 OC The inspiration came from Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. This starts leaving off from where I am in the game, which is the point where Itachi and Nagato meet up with Naruto after being reanimated by Kabuto. The only difference is that I'm assuming that Naruto returned to the Leaf immediately after this event.
1. New Friends: What's your name!

New Friends: What's your name?!

"Naruto! Where are you going?! You're supposed to stay here and take care of business for your Chunin exams!" yelled Sakura Haruno to Naruto. Naruto recently had changed his name from Uzumaki to Namikaze to honor his father, The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"I don't have to do I? I'm not even a Chunin, much less a Leaf official. Why can't you guys do it?" asked Naruto, being very lazy.

"YOU HAVE PAPERS TO SIGN!" yelled Sakura, punching Naruto on top of the head. "*sigh*… Naruto, if you ever want to be Hokage, it's going to take more than just brawn. You have to be smarter, and less lazy."

"What was that Sakura? I couldn't hear you over the really loud ringing from that punch…"

"I WOULDN'T HAVE PUNCHED YOU IF YOU'D JUST COOPERATED!"

"Alright, alright. I'll sign the papers. Here…" said Naruto, before being interrupted.

"Is there a Naruto Uzumaki here?" asked a strange voice, unfamiliar to both Naruto and Sakura.

"It's Namikaze now, but yes. Who's asking?" answered Naruto. The individual looked very familiar.

_Why does he look so much like Sasuke?_ Naruto thought to himself.

"My name is Sonata Uchiha. I am the little brother of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke and I are twins, actually," answered the stranger. He had an embroidered Mist Village crest on his shirt. And on the back, an Uchiha crest.

"Alright, that's very funny. Really, who are you?" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"I'm being honest. I'm not surprised Sasuke never mentioned me. I went to live in the Mist Village long before he'd ever remember. I'm guessing our parents never mentioned me to him. By the way, would you happen to know where my brothers and my parents are?" asked Sonata, unaware of what had happened.

"You're kidding right? Please, tell me you're joking…" said Sakura, thinking he would have to know about the Uchiha Clan's massacre.

"Do you not know where they are?" asked Sonata, in immense confusion.

"I'll tell you where they are if you show us proof that you're an Uchiha. You're 17 years old now, if you're an accomplished Uchiha ninja, you should have your Sharingan. Let's see it," said Naruto.

"That's all? Easy. Here," said Sonata, unveiling his Sharingan.

"Oh wow… You're being serious. Come here, Sonata. I've got to tell you this," said Naruto, grabbing Sonata by the arm and taking him outside. Naruto explained the Uchiha massacre and Itachi's intentions. He also revealed the whereabouts of Sasuke, explaining his betrayal to the Leaf Village.

"But don't you worry. Itachi's working on Sasuke, and when the time is right, you, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, and I are going to go and bring him back home!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Wow… They really did all that? That's… wow. Naruto… I have something to tell you. I don't think you'll like it, but you must know. That Orochimaru character you said you hated so much… I used to be the 'vessel of choice' for him. If your memory is correct, then it was right before Sasuke betrayed the Leaf that I left him. I almost lost my life doing so, but he had no Jutsu that he could use, thanks to The Third Hokage, so my escape was possible. I went back to the Mist Village and nobody wanted to be around me. I was very close to having to fight the Mizukage. But I fled before that was my only option," said Sonata.

"Wait. If you were to be Orochimaru's vessel, then you've got to know something about their organization's future plans," responded Naruto.

"Unfortunately, I do not. Orochimaru wasn't a big fan of me. He didn't like my attitude so I couldn't get into the big 'Future Plan' meetings. I wish I could help. Would you mind pointing me in the direction of the Uchiha Clan hideout?" asked Sonata, wanting to visit what should've been his home.

"Just go straight that way. I had them go ahead and build it, just in case Sasuke and Itachi came back," answered Naruto.

Sonata walked toward the Uchiha hideout, finding the gate with the Uchiha crest that he had worn proudly on his back since obtaining the Sharingan. He saw a silver-haired man walking toward him. He was obviously a teacher given his clothes and speech as he passed by people. He was reading a book. Sonata couldn't make out the title, though the book was what gave away who the man was.

"Excuse me, is your name Kakashi Hatake?" he asked the man.

"Why yes it is. May I ask who wants to know?" answered Kakashi. _He looks so much like Sasuke. Is it possible..?_

"My name is Sonata Uchiha, of The Village Hidden in the Mist. You were my brother's Sensei, correct?" he asked Kakashi.

"I thought that was you. Yes, I was. I'm guessing you've talked to Naruto. May I ask when you learned that you were an Uchiha?" answered Kakashi.

"My adoptive family told me of my true heritage when I obtained the Sharingan. They kind of had no choice at that point. If I had done some research, I would have learned on my own…"

"How well trained were you in the Mist Village? Or when you were with Orochimaru?" asked Kakashi, interrupting Sonata.

"I see you already know of that time that I'm not so proud of… By the time I went back to my village, I was probably strong enough to defeat all but one of the Jonin in battle," answered Sonata.

"What's your most powerful Jutsu?" asked Kakashi, seeming very curious about Sonata's battle tactics.

"Uhh… I think my Dragon Flame Jutsu would have to be my strongest. Why?" answered Sonata.

"You're more like Sasuke than I'd realized. Come on. I have some things I want to teach you. I'm guessing Naruto told you about our plan to go and retrieve Sasuke when the time is right. Well with the Dragon Flame being your strongest Jutsu, you're going to have some trouble helping us," Kakashi responded.

Kakashi lead Sonata to the Leaf training grounds every day at the break of dawn. Naruto and Sakura peeked in on the training every once in a while. Sonata was coming along quite nicely. He had not yet learned to weave hand signs very fast, which was something he'd need for the Jutsu Kakashi was teaching him. At the end of the last day of training, Sonata got to meet The Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

"Sonata Uchiha. I've heard quite a bit about you from Kakashi. I am…" Tsunade had been cut off.

"I know who you are, Lady Tsunade, Fifth Hokage and one of the Three Legendary Sannin. The only one remaining, if I'm not mistaken. I'm very sorry for your loss of Lord Jaraiya. I had only met him once, but he taught me about valor. He also told me many stories about The Fourth Hokage," said Sonata.

"I'm here to present you with this. Since you've been rejected by the Mizukage, I, Lady Hokage, would like to welcome you as an honorary ninja of The Village Hidden in the Leaves!" said Tsunade. "You'll be joining Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura as part of Team 7."

"Thank you very much, Lady Tsunade. It will be an honor to join the forces of the Leaf Village, and Team 7 with Kakashi Sensei, Naruto Namikaze, and Sakura Haruno. I will do the village well," responded Sonata.


	2. Training Complete: The Test of Valor

Training Complete: The Test of Valor

Naruto and Sakura were on their way to see how Sonata's training was going. They ran into Lady Tsunade at the Hidden Leaf Village gate.

"Where are you two going?" demanded Tsunade.

"We were just going to check on Sonata and Kakashi Sensei. Where are you coming from Grandma?" asked Naruto.

"I just came from visiting them. They should be on their way back now with a nice little surprise for you."

"Oh! There they are now. See you later, Lady Tsunade!" said Sakura, eager to hear the surprise.

"Bye, Granny!" said Naruto. "Hey, is Sonata wearing a headband? He's wearing a Leaf Village headband! Grandma Tsunade must've gone to initiate him into the ranks!"

"Hey guys. I had a feeling you'd be coming out soon to see how we were doing. Well, Sonata has finished his training. He ended up learning a couple different jutsu. He taught me a few things as well. Well, Sonata, how about you show them?" suggested Kakashi, proud of his newest student.

"Kakashi! We have word from the Hokage's mansion! There's been an attack 15 miles from the gate! It's a small platoon. Lady Hokage has asked that you take your students and join us to face them," said Might Guy, another Leaf Village Jonin. He was joined by Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten.

"Okay. That'll have to wait. For now, it's time to fight. Let's go!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Hey Kakashi, who's the new kid?" Guy said, as the two were running side-by-side.

"Do you really think now's the time to converse about this? Besides, Guy, you should be able to look at him and know who he is. Just think," said Kakashi. "Your memory never has served you well, but think."

"He looks an awful lot like Sasuke. He couldn't be…" said Guy.

"He is. Sonata Uchiha. He's returned. I'm just hoping the day doesn't come when I have to explain to him why he didn't grow up with Sasuke."

"Hello, newcomer. My name, is Rock Lee! Might I ask your name?" said Lee, being way too formal for Sonata's comfort.

"Uhh… I'm Sonata. Sonata Uchiha."

The trio of Guy's team all gasped in unison.

"But I thought the only remaining Uchiha were Itachi, Sasuke, and Madara?!" asked Lee, in astonishment.

"I was sent to the Mist Village by my parents when I was first born. If it hadn't been for my Sharingan, I never would've known I was an Uchiha."

"Welcome to The Village Hidden in the Leaves!" said Lee. "It's an honor to get to fight alongside you!"

"Speaking of fighting, everyone get ready. The battlefield will be just up ahead. Sakura, Neji, you two stay in the back until further instructions are given. Neji, make sure you keep us informed on what the enemies are doing with their chakra. Use your Byakugan to see what's up ahead," ordered Kakashi.

"Alright," said Neji, in cooperation. "I see three groups. A left group, a right group, and a middle. Other ninja are there, but they're not yet strong enough to take on a force like this. Many are wounded as well."

"Naruto, you and Sonata go to the left. Lee, you take Tenten and fend off the right. Kakashi and I will go straight to the middle," ordered Guy.

"You've got it Sensei!" exclaimed Lee.

_Alright, left side. This is my first battle since my fight with Orochimaru._

Sonata began to remember visions that haunted his dreams. He kept hearing Orochimaru's laugh. Everytime he heard that, it enraged him so much. He pushed on much faster than everyone else, eager to get into battle and let out some frustration on the enemy. As soon as Sonata arrived to the battlefield, he was punching and kicking enemies left and right.

_This isn't even a challenge! I don't know why I was so nervous. These pale freaks go down easily!_

"Sonata! Why'd you go ahead of everyone else!?" demanded Naruto.

"Anger! I keep hearing that laugh! GET OUT OF MY HEAD OROCHIMARU!" answered Sonata, confusing Naruto. Naruto knew of Orochimaru's sealing done by Itachi before his death. Apparently, Sonata did not.

Sonata kept flailing about hitting every enemy he saw, until, he saw a man in a cloak.

"Huh..? But… It's not possible. You were dead. I KNOW YOU WERE DEAD!" screamed Sonata. He was seeing a man who was his best friend from the Hidden Mist Village before his death. The man's name was Sodara Hajuki. He was a very strong ninja. To this day, he feels he was one one of the only three ninja from the Hidden Mist Village who could take him in a fight.

"You're correct Sonata. He was dead. But thanks to my special Reanimation Jutsu, he's back. Oh and, it's good to see you again," said a very sadistic, familiar voice.

"That voice… There's no way… I thought I killed you when I fled!" yelled Sonata in response to the voice.

"Oh you couldn't have been more wrong," replied the voice.

"Sonata, who is that?" asked Naruto, very confused.

"I'm surprised you don't remember my voice Naruto. After all, I was the person you tried out your perfected Rasengan on," replied the voice, this time revealing himself from the shadows to be Kabuto Yakushi.

"Kabuto!? You're the one controlling the reanimated ninja!? You're the reason I had to fight Nagato!?" yelled Naruto in anger.

"Heh heh… That's right. It's genius right? Bringing back all your old friends and partners. Using them to wage war against the entire ninja world. I must say, Madara is a genius."

"YOU'RE A COWARD JUST LIKE YOU ALWAYS WERE KABUTO!" screamed Sonata. "And now, you're going to die just like a foolish coward would!"

"Oh, those words hurt. And to think, we used to be friends. Sodara, take care of them."

"I'm sorry, Sonata. I have no control over anything but my speech," said Sodara.

"I know Sodara. Don't worry. I'm going to make this right!"

"Sonata, these reanimated ninja… there's only one way to make it right. You have to defeat him. It's the only chance! I'll take the pawns," said Naruto. This put Sonata in a state of unease.

_Defeat Sodara? I can't do that. There's no way I could raise a fist to Sodara unless for training! How am I supposed to defeat him?!_

"I know what you're thinking. But it has to be done. There's no other way!" said Naruto, making sure Sonata knows what he must do.

"I…" Sonata paused.

"YOU HAVE TO, SONATA!" exclaimed Sodara. The two went into battle. Sonata, throwing no punches or kicks, only dodging, was trying to think.

_Sodara's my best friend. When he died, the whole village was devastated, but no one more than me. And then I left and joined Orochimaru! _"Sodara, if I have to defeat you to make this right, then that's just what I'm going to do!"

Sonata, began punching and kicking, and the two were in a constant state of battle. Sonata, finally managing to gain some distance, called forth a Shadow Clone.

"Naruto, if you're not busy, I suggest you pay attention. I'm the only person of this era you're ever going to see pull this off."

Naruto began watching as Sonata weaved hand signs. He moved so fast, but Naruto recognized them. He was signing for the Chidori.

"I knew Kakashi Sensei was going to teach you that jutsu!"

"Oh, this? Yeah, this is what Kakashi taught me. But I put a little spin on it." At this moment, the chakra began to manifest in Sonata's hand, forming the lightning of the Chidori. He then placed the hand the Chidori rested in in front of his Shadow Clone who started spinning chakra just as Naruto's Shadow Clone did whenever he used the Rasengan.

"What… are you doing?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"This is a little jutsu I made up. See, when I met Jaraiya, he taught me the Rasengan. It took me a month to master it, but he taught it to me. When Kakashi started teaching me the Chidori, I knew what I had to do to keep up with you and Sasuke. So I made this, a combination jutsu of the Chidori and the Rasengan. I call it…" Sonata paused, looked at the Reanimated Sodara, and muttered, "I'm sorry, my friend." He then began running toward Sodara and clashed his jutsu against Sodara's stomach, where the center of his chakra network would be, and he yelled, "RIDORI!"


	3. The Battle Rages On: Team 10 Arrives

The Battle Rages On: Team 10 Arrives

The Ridori was a very strong looking attack. First, there were the two jutsu molded in it. And then there was what it did. It reminded Naruto of the Rasen-Shuriken, but not as big. He contacted with the Ridori, and sent his opponent hurling back, encased in a ball of lightning.

"Sodara… I… apologize. I apologize for everything. If I had agreed to go on that mission with you, you'd still be alive, and I never would've had to fight you. Kabuto! I won't forgive you for this. Making me fight my best friend… YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SLIMY BASTARD!" yelled Sonata, regretting his actions toward the Reanimated Sodara.

"Oh, Sonata, don't be so mild. I'm much more than that now. Some see me as a monster. Others… well we won't go into what they see me as. And then there's Madara. He sees me as a God… which I'm really nothing less, if you think about it. I have the power to bring back from their graves all your friends and family, but all you do is yell hateful words of disgust toward me, and well," Kabuto smirked, "I don't quite appreciate that."

"I don't give a damn what Madara thinks about you Kabuto. You're nothing but a coward. The old you would've been out here yourself fighting alongside that snake Orochimaru. But instead, you're controlling the resting as if they were sock puppets!" exclaimed Naruto.

"But Naruto, the old me had an Orochimaru to fight alongside. Since Orochimaru's been sealed away for all of eternity… well I can't really fight alongside him now can I?" asked Kabuto. "Oh, and by the way, to me, that's all they are. Little… sock… puppets." Kabuto turned his back to walk away but found himself unable to move. "I can't move. What is this?!"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu," said a voice, hidden away in the darkness.

"We're here to avenge what you made us do to Asuma Sensei you rat!" yelled another voice.

"You won't be walking out of here with your life if we have anything to say about it," another voice stated.

"Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, is that you?" asked Naruto, recognizing the voices. Just then the trio stood out from the shadows revealing themselves as Asuma Sarutobi's Team 10.

"Ino, now!" exclaimed Shikamaru. Ino began running toward Kabuto with a fist doubled, only to be stopped by a man in a mask. Naruto thought it was Madara, but couldn't be sure due to the new mask he wore.

"Now, now, don't you think three-on-one when the one can't move is just a little unfair?" asked the masked man.

"Madara! What're you doing here?!" yelled Naruto, recognizing his voice.

"I was merely here to observe. That is until your friends decided to gang up on a defenseless man," answered Madara.

"Well you're going to have a problem defending him, when it's five-on-two!" yelled Sonata, signing for his Chidori.

"Oh really?" asked Madara. He then shoved Ino back into Choji and Shikamaru, knocking the Shadow Possession loose. "Run, Kabuto. You and I are the only essential parts for our plan. We can't just die like that."

"Agreed, Madara. I think I'll be on my way now. Naruto, Sonata, it was fun catching up. I'll see you two again sometime," said Kabuto, before laughing maniacally.

Madara hurled himself toward Sonata, and attacked him with a kunai, but was fooled by a Shadow Clone. Sonata appeared before Kabuto, and attacked him with the Ridori, but his hand went straight through and hit nothing.

"What? Why did I just attack through you?!" exclaimed Sonata.

"C'mon, you said it yourself. I'm only a slimy-cowardly bastard. Do you really think I'd show my face on the battlefield? This is my new Genjutsu. I call it, 'Fool the Bafoons,'" said Kabuto.

"I'M GOING TO FIND YOU KABUTO! AND WHEN I DO, YOU'RE DEAD, YOU HEAR ME!?" yelled Sonata.

"We'll see about that, heh heh heh," snickered Kabuto, before resigning from the Genjutsu.

"And with that, I withdraw. I'll be seeing you two again. I especially can't wait to see you, Nine-Tails Jinchuriki," stated Madara.

"Unh! Those damn bastards!" yelled Sonata. "Kakashi Sensei!"

"Huh? What is it?" asked Kakashi, confused as to why his fighting was being interrupted. When he turned around Sonata was nowhere to be found. He heard the grunts of his enemies and thuds on the ground. Kakashi turned back around and saw Sonata standing, facing with his back to Kakashi. "He moved… so fast."

"You guys looked like you could use a hand," said Sonata. Kakashi was immensely surprised. Sonata had not moved that fast in front of Kakashi ever, though Kakashi thought he probably could. After all, Sonata told Kakashi he was strong enough to defeat everyone in the Hidden Mist Village in battle except the Mizukage and one Jonin.

"Sonata, why did you hide that speed in training?" asked Kakashi.

"I'll explain later. Right now there are enemies to take care of," answered Sonata.

"We'll take them. Super Expansion Jutsu!" yelled Choji, growing to the size of the Nine-Tails.

"This'll be too easy that way, Choji. Shadow Possession Jutsu! Now just stomp them all to dust!" yelled Shikamaru. And like that, all the pale enemies were frozen in place and Choji stomped on them all. The battle was won.

"Well, that looks like the last of it. I'd say it's probably time to head back to the village now. First, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino… were you sent here, or did you come of your own accord because you heard the controller of the Reanimated ninja had shown himself?" asked Kakashi.

"We're willing to take any discipline we deserve. We just wanted to avenge Asuma, and we couldn't," answered Shikamaru.

"That won't be necessary. You were a great help, and I will vouch for your presence in this battle," replied Guy.

"I will do the same," said Kakashi.

The eleven of them started back for the village, and Sonata couldn't get his actions off of his mind.

_How could I do that to my best friend? Sodara… I'm so sorry for everything. If it weren't for my ridiculous actions that day… you'd still be alive. It's all my fault. The jutsu… I have to make it stronger somehow…_

"Naruto, may I ask you a question?" asked Sonata.

"What's up?" said Naruto.

"What's your strongest jutsu?"

"Uhh… my Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken… Why?" answered Naruto.

"Will you teach me? I must get stronger if I want to avenge Sodara and help in the Sasuke retrieval mission. And, if that jutsu is as powerful as I'm guessing it is, it may be just the thing I need to get me there," asked Sonata.

"Well, uhh… I might be able to, but I think it'd be best if Kakashi Sensei helped us. Hey Sensei," answered Naruto.

"Hmm?"

"Sonata wants to learn the Rasen-Shuriken. Can you help me teach it to him?" asked Naruto.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That jutsu almost killed your right arm's chakra network from the elbow down. It'd be better if we just kept that jutsu away from him," said Sakura.

"No. I can't just continue with the jutsu that I have. Yes, the Ridori is powerful, but if I can learn the Rasen-Shuriken, I'll be able to make sure to avenge Sodara and bring my brother back home where he belongs. Everyone has their own ninja way. Mine is to always make sure a promise comes true. When Sodara died, I promised to make sure to get his killer myself. And as of right now, I'm promising to either help bring Sasuke back to the village… or do it ON MY OWN! And if I can't do that, if I can't make both of those promises come true, then I might as well be dead," explained Sonata.

"I'll help," said Kakashi. "That speech you just gave shows your resolve is too strong to not keep moving forward. So Naruto, Yamato, and I will teach you the Rasen-Shuriken. We'll start training at the break of dawn the day after tomorrow. But, we're not going to train where Naruto did his training. We're going to go to the Waterfall of Truth. No one should interrupt our training there except possibly the Raikage and Killer Bee."

"Thank you, Kakashi Sensei. I appreciate it greatly. But why the day after tomorrow?" asked Sonata.

"We have to get to the Waterfall of Truth. And, we did some intense fighting out there today. We all need at least a day's rest. So tomorrow afternoon, we'll meet at the Hidden Leaf Village gate and set out for the Waterfall of Truth."

The rest of the day went by and Sonata was eager to get training. But he knew Kakashi was correct. He would definitely need some rest.

Afternoon the next day came and Sonata went to the gate and found only Naruto waiting.

"Hey, Naruto! Where's Kakashi Sensei?" asked Sonata.

"He's always late…" Naruto was interrupted.

"Not this time. I've just been hanging out up here this whole time. I knew you wouldn't detect me," said Kakashi.

"DON'T DO THAT KAKASHI!" yelled Naruto.

"Did I spook you? Haha, Naruto, you never change. Say, where's Yamato?"

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late, I was finishing up some business with Lady Tsunade. So, shall we go?" asked Yamato.

"To the Waterfall of Truth!" exclaimed Naruto, eager to get some training of his own.

"Hello. My name's Captain Yamato. It's nice to meet you Sonata," said Yamato.

"Uhh… You know my name?" asked Sonata, confused.

"Uhh… Oh… I see. Yes, Kakashi's told me quite a bit about you," answered Yamato.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you, too, Captain Yamato. I've actually heard a little about you, too. You use Wood Style. Very intriguing. I've never seen a Wood Style jutsu."

"Well, if Naruto steps out of line, you'll definitely get to see one," replied Yamato.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You may see one before we even get to the waterfall…" said Yamato.

_Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken. I've heard it's very strong, and, unless executed correctly to Naruto's modifications, takes quite a toll on the user. I will avenge your death and Reanimation Sodara. And Sasuke… I will bring you home. This I swear._


	4. Waterfall Training: Sonata's Dark Side

Waterfall Training: Sonata's Dark Side

The team of four arrived at the Waterfall of Truth on Turtle Island after a longer trip than Kakashi had originally anticipated.

_Whew… We're finally here. Now, Sonata, time to see what you've really got._

"Alright, before we call it a night, I want to test something Sonata. You and I will spar. Don't hold back. This is for the good of your training," said Kakashi.

"Yes, Sensei!" Sonata answered. The two set up for battle and when Kakashi gave the green light, Sonata shot at him faster than ever before with a kunai knife. Kakashi, however, was able to deflect the attack with a kunai knife of his own.

"You're even faster?!" asked Kakashi in shock.

"There are quite a few things about me that I've hidden from you, Kakashi Sensei," answered Sonata. Kakashi turned and threw a shuriken at Sonata. It hit, and Sonata poofed in thin air.

"A Shadow Clone. Heh, you're a lot like Sasuke, but you also take after Naruto in a few ways," said Kakashi.

"Hey, Captain Yamato, why's Kakashi Sensei doing this?" Naruto asked as he watching his sensei battle his new protégé.

"This is all to test his current abilities. He knew that if he threw in the words, 'Don't hold back,' Sonata would reveal his true power. And, Kakashi told me that at the battlefield yesterday, Sonata showed a speed he had never shown before. I'm sure Kakashi just wants to see everything Sonata is hiding."

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sonata yelled, aiming his Jutsu at Kakashi.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" yelled Kakashi, aiming his Water Dragon at Sonata's Dragon Flame Jutsu. The two jutsu collided and died into steam, which Sonata used to his advantage.

Sonata used his Hidden Mist Jutsu to hide himself from Kakashi, and then appeared behind Kakashi.

"Ridori!" Sonata used the Ridori and hit Kakashi in the back. But it was only a Shadow Clone.

"Well done, Sonata. That was a good spar," said Kakashi. _Wow… I know I said, 'Don't hold back,' but he used the Ridori. And what's worse… the way it impacted… it felt like he was actually trying to kill me. I'll have to watch out for him._

"Thank you, Sensei," answered Sonata. _You have to be kidding me! I was so in the fight, I didn't realize it was a Shadow Clone! I have to improve my Sharingan if I ever want to face Sasuke._

"Alright, Yamato, if you would, please, set up a shelter for us," said Kakashi.

"Alright," answered Yamato.

It was night. Everyone was asleep except Sonata. He got up from his cot and went to the balcony.

_Wow, Captain Yamato doesn't hold back. We even have a balcony. That's pretty amazing._

_ Orochimaru, I need to understand what he meant that day. _Sonata began remembering the day he fought Orochimaru. The two were standing, looking at each other. Kabuto was on the ground, lifeless, or so it seemed.

"My, my, you've killed Kabuto. You really will show no mercy for us, will you, Sonata?" said Orochimaru, with a smile on his face.

"Shut up, Orochimaru. The sound of your voice just makes me want to kill you even more! And that's what I'm going to do. I'll kill you, and return to my village!"

"You really think your village wants you after all the time you've spent here with me? You think either of your villages want you?!" said Orochimaru, still smiling.

"What do you mean? I may be an Uchiha, but I have one village, and it's The Village Hidden in the Mist!" exclaimed Sonata.

"Well, that's a good thing. The Leaf already kicked you out once… I'd hate to see them do it again, heh heh heh," said Orochimaru, laughing maniacally. Then Sonata stopped remembering that day. All it did was make him want to kill.

_What did he mean?_

"A little late to be out here all by yourself, don't you think?" asked Kakashi.

"Uhh… Kakashi Sensei. Yeah… I couldn't sleep, and I've always found looking at the stars to be the best way to think. Kakashi, I need to ask you a question," said Sonata.

"I'm listening."

"The day that I fought Orochimaru, he said something, something that almost made me afraid to go to Leaf Village that day that I did," said Sonata.

"What did he say?" asked Kakashi.

"He said, 'The Leaf already kicked you out once… I'd hate to see them do it again.' Could you tell me what he meant?" asked Sonata.

"*sigh*… I knew this day would come, I was just hoping it wouldn't happen for a while. Why do you believe you grew up in the Hidden Mist instead of the Hidden Leaf?"

"Well, my adoptive parents told me that my parents couldn't handle three children at once, much less two babies, so they sent me to a different village. But that's not true is it?"

"No. The story falls back to the first Uchiha twins to be born. Their names were Han and Yugo Uchiha. The two were as close as can be. Unfortunately, they learned of the Mangekyo Sharingan, and began slaughtering other Uchiha clan members. They realized that no one could have a bond stronger than the bond between those two brothers. So, they fought. They finally realized that they were too even in strength, and ended their quest for Mangekyo. Until, Yugo couldn't sleep one night. He got a kunai knife, and killed his brother in his sleep. Yugo became so overwhelmed with power from the Mangekyo, that the entire Uchiha clan decided he must be killed. Since then, three groups of twins have been born to the Uchiha clan, and only one has not fallen to the same fate; that was you and Sasuke. The village knew that if they didn't separate you somehow, you'd fall to the same fate, and they didn't want another power hungry Uchiha, so they sent you off to the Hidden Mist Village. They were almost positive you'd make your way back to the Leaf. In fact, we anticipated you a long time ago. But you never showed until a few weeks ago," said Kakashi.

"The village sent me away? So I was literally kicked out of the village? But, I never knew my parents. I don't know my own brothers! How could they do that!?" Sonata was very angry, and he wanted answers.

"Calm down, Sonata. You were sent away for the good of you, Sasuke, and your clan. If they hadn't sent you away, you and Sasuke would both be dead right now, and one of you would've died at the hands of your own flesh and blood," said Kakashi.

"You don't know that! Until today, I've never even heard of Mangekyo Sharingan, and I doubt Sasuke knows it exists either!"

"You really should watch your tongue."

"What? Are you saying..?"

"Yes. Sasuke has achieved Mangekyo Sharingan. Not only that, he's achieved eternal Mangekyo Sharingan," answered Kakashi.

"Eternal Mangekyo?"

"Sasuke has stolen the eyes of the deceased Itachi Uchiha, your brother, in order to ensure himself that his Mangekyo would never lead to blindness. If you over use the Mangekyo Sharingan, it will lead to blindness."

"So, Sasuke's basically the most powerful Uchiha alive right now?" asked Sonata.

"Except Madara, yes."

_Sasuke… I will bring you back to the village, at whatever cost. I swear it!_

"Kakashi Sensei, earlier when we were sparring, did you feel it?" asked Sonata.

"Your murderous intent? Of course I felt it. When you used the Ridori, I had my ideas, but when it connected I felt what my Shadow Clone felt and you were definitely trying to kill me," answered Kakashi.

"Yeah, I got carried away. And you did say, 'Don't hold back,' so I just kind of… didn't hold back."

"Have you ever killed before? I know that you never were in the Ninja Academy in the Hidden Mist, so you obviously never had to kill to graduate, but have you ever had to kill anyone?" asked Kakashi.

"I have not killed anyone. I thought I had killed Kabuto, but I was wrong."

"Sonata, we're going to continue your training tomorrow, which means you need to get some sleep. Let's go," said Kakashi.

"Okay, Kakashi Sensei," Sonata responded. The two went to their cots and fell asleep.

"*yawn* Morning already? Unh, I'm tired," said Sonata.

"Like I said, you're a lot like Naruto. He said the same thing when he woke up. But, he's outside beating down trees for both training and firewood," said Kakashi.

"I got the firewood!" yelled Naruto, as he walked inside.

"Alright, now we can get some training in. Naruto, take Sonata outside. Test his Rasengan a little bit."

"Alright Sensei."

The two headed outside and Naruto had Sonata strike trees with the Rasengan. He was able to use the Rasengan six times before not having enough chakra to pull it off.

"Alright, that worked out pretty nicely. Thank you, Naruto. C'mon you two. We're going to the Waterfall now. I've got something special to show you that I bet you don't even know about Naruto," said Kakashi. "But first, Sonata, there's something you have to do before we can go to our destination."

"What is it? I'll do anything!"

"That's good. C'mon."

The three walked to the Waterfall of Truth. This confused Sonata.

"Uhh… Kakashi Sensei, isn't this the Waterfall? You said there was something I had to do before we could come here."

"This isn't our final destination. This is where you'll complete your task, and then we'll go to our final destination. You see that lily pad? Meditate on it," said Naruto

"Why?" asked Sonata.

"Just trust him Sonata. He knows what he's talking about," said Kakashi.

"So… I meditate on the lily pad?"

"Yup," Naruto and Kakashi said in unison.

_This is so weird. What is meditating on this thing going to accomplish? Maybe they just want me to clear my head…_

"Hello, Sonata… heh heh heh" said a voice.

"Huh?" Sonata looked up. He saw himself, but slightly different. The figure had all of Sonata's features, except the whites of his eyes were black. "Who… are you?"

"Isn't it pretty obvious, Sonata? I'm you, the real you. You know who you are. You're a cold-hearted, hateful being. You lied to Kakashi. You've killed MANY times, yet you told him you'd never killed before. Why is that?" asked the figure.

"I… If it hadn't been for Orochimaru, I never would've killed those people. I've regretted it forever!" exclaimed Sonata, remembering his past. "He told me that I had to be either cold-hearted or heartless. Those were my choices if I didn't want to die. So that's what I became."

"And look at you now… sent to the Hidden Mist Village, never to meet your parents or your brothers, by the Hidden Leaf, yet you still wear their head band as if you actually want to be there. I know you better than you know yourself. Those thoughts that you've thrown away, I heard them ALL! And I won't just throw them away. You're mad at the Leaf, you HATE the Leaf, yet you still act as if you're willing to serve under them. Why?"

"…"

"Have nothing to say? You know I'm right, but you won't admit it. I don't like people that lie to themselves. In fact, I normally KILL THEM!" said the figure. With that, he lunged himself toward Sonata, who pulled out a kunai knife and held the figure there.

"You're right. I did think those things. But I threw them away for a reason; they were irrational. I don't hate the Leaf. The only people I hate are Orochimaru and Kabuto, one of which has been sealed away by the Totsuka Blade forever. And if defeating you is going to get me through here and to the savior of my brothers, then that's what I'm going to do!" Sonata forced himself away from the figure and activated his Sharingan. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He summoned up a Shadow Clone, then began signing for the Chidori. He liked to get things over with as soon as possible.

"Sonata, that won't work. You see, I look like you, I sound like you. I have all the same abilities. Sharingan, Rasengan, Chidori, Ridori. Everything!" The figure then did the same as Sonata. The two ran at each other with their Ridoris and collided. The jutsu alone was very powerful. When the two jutsu collided, Sonata and the figure both were sent flying. The figure collided with the wall around the waterfall, and Sonata hit a tree. But Sonata had outsmarted the figure. He used a Shadow Clone.

"You have all my abilities, but you don't have all my smarts. I've won," said Sonata, turning his back.

"Hahahahahaha! You think so, do you? Sonata, you can't defeat me with pure force! I'll just keep getting back up, and fighting!"

"*gasp* But how?!"

"I'm not human!"

Just then, Sonata snapped out of it, and was hyperventilating.

"What the hell was that!?" exclaimed Sonata.

"You saw yourself didn't you? That's the Waterfall of Truth. It makes you see the real you and face it. You must become purely true-hearted to defeat the Dark Sonata. And you can't lie to the Waterfall," answered Naruto.

"True-hearted?"

"What did Dark Sonata say? They like to play mind games," said Naruto.

"He… he talked about my thoughts from before. And my past… Kakashi Sensei. I lied to you last night. I… I have killed before. Way more times than I'm proud to admit. Orochimaru gave me an order; become cold-hearted or heartless. And if I didn't do one of those things, it was death. So I became a cold-hearted monster, who killed whenever I was told to do so. I lied because—"

"It doesn't matter why you lied. I knew the truth already anyway."

"Naruto, what else can I do?" asked Sonata.

"Think about everything he said. Whatever he said, it's most likely partially true, and you have to admit that. Just do that, and you'll be fine," answered Naruto.

Sonata went back to the lily pad as soon as he thought he was ready. As he sat down he was thinking.

_All those things it said… It made me sound so awful. I was awful. I killed in the blink of an eye, just because one man told me to! I did hate the Leaf. When Kakashi told me that last night, I absolutely hated the Leaf. But I understand why they did that to me, and I forgive them._

"So, you're back for more? Why don't you just give up? You could never defeat me!" said Dark Sonata.

"I am back for more, because I can't give up. If I want to get strong enough to save my brothers—"

"There you go again, talking about your brothers! Itachi slaughtered your clan and Sasuke is a rogue ninja with plans to destroy the village that threw you away like trash! You expect me to believe that you can care about them after all they've done when you haven't even met them?!"

"Yes. They did those things. I can't go back and change that, either. But, I can meet my brothers. And that's all I want!"

"I'm getting sick of listening to your pointless ranting!" said Dark Sonata, and he charged at Sonata. Sonata moved and came after Dark Sonata with a kunai knife. Dark Sonata ducked and sliced at Sonata's leg.

"Ach!?" _Dammit! He got me. I'll have to be on my toes… No. All I have to do is be true-hearted. I killed all those people, and I hated the Leaf, and I hated my brother Itachi for taking my chance to meet my parents, and I hated my brother Sasuke for going to Orochimaru. But I forgive all the people I hate, except Kabuto and Orochimaru, and I apologize to the people I killed. It doesn't bring them back, but… It may bring them justice!"_

Sonata used a Shadow Clone and began signing for the Chidori.

"Are you ready? After this attack, it'll all be over," said Dark Sonata. He copied Sonata's actions.

"I know. And I can't wait." The two began running toward each other, Ridoris ready to clash once again. When they got close, Dark Sonata held his hand out, and Sonata hugged him. This shocked Dark Sonata.

"What… are you doing? WE'RE FIGHTING NOT HUGGING!"

"I don't hate you either. You said you're me… well all this time, I've hated myself. Ever since Sodara's death, I've hated myself. But now I realize that I can't hate myself. So, I'm forgiving myself… forgiving you… for everything." Dark Sonata disappeared and Sonata awoke back on the lily pad. "I think I did it."

"What did you do?" asked Naruto.

"I realized that it wasn't me hating the Leaf, or hating my brothers that he was after. It was me… hating myself," answered Sonata. "So, I did what any other person would do to assure someone they don't hate them… I hugged him."

"Heh… that's weird. I did the same thing to my dark side," said Naruto.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, let's go behind the waterfall to my little secret for you two," said Kakashi.

The three of them went behind the waterfall and Sonata saw the ruins and was very surprised. Kakashi lead Naruto and Sonata to a room much like the room where Naruto gained control over the Nine-Tails' chakra. But this room was sealed from all chakra outside.

"No one should bother us in here," said Kakashi Sensei.

_This room… it seems familiar for some reason. What is this strange feeling I'm getting._

"In here, you will face your worst fear. Once you've done that, learning the Rasen-Shuriken will be a breeze," said Kakashi Sensei.


End file.
